What! He's my dad!
by Randysgurl
Summary: For the past 18 years of her life Amber hadn’t know who her father was, but unknown to her today was the day she would find out who he was.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody even though I wish I did!

Summary: For the past 18 years of her life Amber hadn't know who her father was, but unknown to her today was the day she would find out who he was.

It was a bright and warm day, it was also Amber's birthday but for her it was like any other day nobody acknowledged that it was her 18th birthday, so there she was sitting in her room alone wishing that just one person would realize what today was. Her mum and dad, well not her real dad but the one person she had as a father and looked up to although they had already told her that he wasn't her real father she didn't seem to mind, because she had somebody to look up to in life.

Today of all days Amber was interested in who her real father was and was beginning to wonder if her birthday would be different if he was here or if she was wherever he was. As she sat staring out of the window she noticed a fed ex van pull up outside of the house, she didn't think anybody was expecting anything so she shrugged it off and went back to daydreaming, her thoughts were broken suddenly when she heard her mum call up to her.

"AMBER"

"What mum?"

"There's a package for you down here"

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute"

Amber jumped up of her bed and opened her door quickly, she ran down the stairs two at a time, she had no idea who would be sending her a package and little did she know things were about to change. As soon as she had made it down the stairs she saw her mum standing there holding out a rather large package addressed to her she quickly grabbed and went into the living room area and sat down on one of the couches and scanned for a return address just so she could have a tiny idea of who it was from, but there was non such information on this particular package.

" Mum, do you know this is from at all"

"No, it just came but there was letter with it for me but it says not to open it until you have opened that package so why don't you get on and open it up"

"Ok, Ok"

Without further ado Amber quickly tore the paper of the package to reveal several presents including a backstage to the WWE, a plane ticket for a flight to St Louis and a couple of t-shirts and a photo frame with somebody that most people would recognize in the picture but now Amber for she didn't watch wrestling because she didn't like all the violence and the way everyone went round beating people up without a reason. Amber looked over at her mum slightly confused, when her mum smiled back it made her even more confused.

"What's going on"

"Well you see that picture"

" Yeah"

"Ok well look at it carefully and see if you can see any resembles to someone"

Amber studied the picture for a few moments before noticing that she had some resemblance to the man in the picture.

" I can some similarities, but I still don't understand what's going on"

"Oh honey, that man in the picture, he's Randy Orton"

"Who?"

"He's a wrestler and he's also your father"

A/N: Ok guys please review that's the first chapter and If I get at least 5 reviews I will continue with it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" He's what"

" Amber, honey I know it's going to take some getting used to but he is your father."

" But how? Whys he wanting to get in contact all of a sudden?"

"Amber he always has been a part of your life, I constantly sent him letters and things so he knew everything that was going on in your life, I guess he just felt that now was the time to contact you."

"Ok, Well what does it say in your letter and why in the hell have I got this plane ticket that leaves tomorrow and what's with this backstage pass thingy"

Ambers mum looks at her and smiles she then opens up the letter and starts reading it to herself smiling as she goes. She finishes the letter and then looks back up at amber.

"Well I guess your off to visit him tomorrow, he says that he wants to see you and that your welcome to stay with him for the next year."

" But what if I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you behind and what about school?"

" Don't worry honey, it's all been sorted, your be going to a school once a week when your at his house and the rest of the time your going to be tutored whilst your on the road all the time"

"Fine, I guess I'll give it ok, and maybe he'll turn out to be alright and I'll have some fun."

"Now that's the kind of spirit I like to hear, so I'm guessing you should go and start packing"

Amber gets up and hugs her mum before picking up all the stuff she just received and taking it with her, Once in the safe sanctuary of her room Amber begins to jump up and down as she now finally gets the chance to meet her dad even if he is a wrestler maybe he wont be like all the others he might actually be a nice person she thinks to herself and maybe there just might be some cute guys there to keep her distracted from everything else that is taking place at the moment.

Several hours and suitcases later everything Amber needed was packed and ready to leave the next day, she was so exhausted that she decided to just go to sleep and think about all that would be happening tomorrow.

A/N: I know its like short and all but I needed a place to stop so you know the drill read and review. I actually prefer this one to the others!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nobody from the wwe although I wish I did, I only own my Characters.

**Summary: **For the past 18 years of her life Amber hadn't know who her father was, but unknown to her today was the day she would find out who he was.

A/N: Thanks to; Chunt69, Kendrix, Xtyne and Phoenix for all the reviews. Phoenix I know that Randy is 25 but for purposes of this story he is 33. So On with the story.

The alarm clock went off at around 6am and Amber shot up from her bed and hit the clock to shut it up. Today she was of to St Louis and there was still so much she had to do before she was to get to the airport. After showering and getting dressed Amber went downstairs to spend the a few hours with the family before she left them for a year.

"Morning Sweetheart"

"Hey Mum."

"You ready to meet him them"

"I think so, I'm really upset to be leaving everything behind for a year though"

"Oh, don't worry about all of us, we're be fine, besides you can always call if you need to talk about anything at all"

"Thanks Mum, you're the best, I'm really going to miss you guys"

"Yeah well I'm going to miss you too. And so are your brothers"

"Speaking of them were is everyone"

"They all left for school and work all ready, so it's just me and you until you have to go"

Amber smiled at her mum and then went back upstairs so she could call a few friends and also pack her carry on luggage and also add a few cd's into her suitcase. After lying on her bed for a while looking around her room she slowly pulled herself up and started to take her suitcases downstairs to load in the car. Amber then went back upstairs to grab her pink jacket and to take one last look around the familiar surroundings of her room; she grabbed her cell phone and headed downstairs to wait for her mum to drive her to the airport.

The journey to the airport was only a short one but felt like an eternity to Amber she was silent the whole way there which is unusual for Amber she was the loudest most outspoken person everybody knew and anybody that didn't know her always commented about how loud she was, eventually they made it to the airport and both Amber and her mum got out of the car and dragged all of the suitcases up to the desks to check in, after being checked in Amber looked at her mum and a few tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mum, I'm, I'm really going to miss you" she got out in between sobs.

"Honey, it's ok, I'm sure you'll be back in this town sometime since you'll be travelling everywhere. I'm going to miss you too."

Her mum pulled her into a hug and they stood there until the flight to St. Louis was called and Amber had to go. She pulled back from her mum and gave her a smile.

"Bye Mum. I love you"

"Bye Amb. Love you as well, have fun and call me when you land."

With that said Amber walked through the gates and was then boarding the plane ready to leave and meet her father Randy Orton.

Once on the plane and seated she pulled out her CD player and pulled on the headphones and put in her Jessica Simpson CD in and started to quietly sing along with the song, Amber then pulled out a tatty old notebook out of her bag which happened to be pink. She then leaned back in her seat and began to write.

A couple of hours later and Amber had fallen asleep and all of a sudden a loud voice awoke her out of her dreams,

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are now approaching St Louis and we should be landing in approximately 10 minutes, Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

Amber sat up and pulled her headphones off and put everything away in her bag, as she didn't want to loose anything now. Just like the captain said 10minutes later they had landed at the airport and everybody was departing the aircraft, Amber stood up and grabbed her stuff and slowly made her way to the exit, she walked into the airport and went to claim her luggage and to see if there was anybody waiting for her since she didn't know who she was looking for. She looked round for a few minutes and couldn't see anybody with a name sign for her or anything so she ventured on outside off the airport, as she did so a black limp pulled up outside and a man in a suit got out and looked around he caught a glimpse of Amber and he noticed she looked just like her photo.

He swiftly walked over to Amber and touched her shoulder; she jumped back and saw this man looking at her smiling.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't go around touching people you don't know"

"Oh but I do know you"

"You do, well I don't know who you are"

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Randy Orton, but you can call me Dad"

"OMG, you're my father"

"Yes, it appears so, but be warned you mess with my career or my fiancée then your be in trouble got it?"

" Your fiancée, you mean not only to have to get used to knowing you as my dad who abandoned me for 18 years but now I have to get used to your slut or something like that"

"Don't you talk like that Look just gives me your luggage and get in the limo then we can be off."

Amber just scowled out him and got into the limo and waited for him to get in and with that they were off to the hotel not speaking to each other at all.

A/N: Ok that's is for another chapter you guys know the drill 5 reviews for another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody I wish I did though. But they belong to the wwe, I only own my characters.

Summary: For the past 18 years of her life Amber hadn't know who her father was, but unknown to her today was the day she would find out who he was.

A/N: All right thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it; even constructive critiscm is welcome here to help me improve my work. So without further ado on with the story

XXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The ride to the hotel was a long and painful one, neither Amber or Randy wanted to say sorry for starting off on the room foot instead they both kept there mouths shut and kept looking over at the over person when they weren't looking.

Randy smiled because to him Amber looked like the preppy type but by god did she have one hell of a temper on her, he thought he liked that about her but wasn't sure how everyone else would take to her. He sighed and looked at her.

"Look Amber, I'm sorry we didn't exactly get off to a good start want to start over again?"

Amber turned her head so she was facing her dad, she noticed that he had a sincere but that didn't mean she had to believe him right.

"Um I don't know, I mean you've just waltzed into my life after 18 years of no contact what makes you think that I want to get to know you now"

"Please don't be like this, you're going to have to get used to this sometime soon, after all you are here for the next year"

Amber rolled her eyes at him

" Yea, don't remind me."

"And what's that supposed to mean young lady"

"Nothing, just shut up will you!"

Randy sighed and looked away it looked like this was going to be a long day, no matter what he was going to keep trying and he was going to get Amber to like him.

Eventually they made it to the hotel and Randy got out and opened the trunk to get all of Ambers belongings out he put all of the cases on the side of the road and waited for her to get out, however Amber had decided she was going to be stubborn and sit in the car all night if she had to, Randy walked round to the passenger side and opened the door for her to get out.

"Come on Amber, get out of this car now"

" I don't want to"

"You can't stay in here in here all night, besides there's lots of people who want to meet you"

"Fine, Ill get out"

Amber got out of the car and slammed the door so hard that it nearly came off of its hinges, Randy just watched as she picked up some of her cases and walked off towards the hotel reception, Randy just sighed and picked up his daughters remaining cases and followed after her knowing that he hadn't got her, her own room and that she would be sharing with him. Randy was pretty sure that it wasn't going to go down to well with Amber. After catching up with her he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round.

" Sit here a minute while I go and the key card for the room"

" Yes sir" Amber spoke this with a slight tone of resentment in her voice.

"Watch the attitude"

Randy walked over to the receptionist and came back shortly with the key card and then went back over to his daughter who was beginning to get impatient.

"Alright lets go and chuck all this stuff in the room and then we can head on over to the arena for the show tonight"

"Arena, Show, what the hell are you talking about"

"Didn't your mum tell you that I'm a wrestler?"

"Yeah but I'll still don't understand"

"Ok, whatever we're going to be late so just get moving"

Randy put the suitcases down and picked up his bag to take to the arena that had all of his ring gear in it and then started to walk out of the door, waiting outside. Amber followed in suit and picked up her purse and her CD player so she had something to listen to other than her dad. They walked back out to the car and as soon as Amber was in she started to change the radio station to something she could stand to listen to after doing some searching she found a station that was playing some R n B and started to sing along to Usher's "Yeah". Randy just tried to concentrate on the road whilst doing some thinking of his own.

By the time they had pulled up to the arena there were plenty of fans waiting outside to try and get autographs from all of the superstars, as soon as Randy had got out of the car her was mobbed by his fans, after making sure that he had Amber by his side he signed a few autographs and then hurried her into the building. Randy watched as Amber looked around he in awe and noticed lots of people running around, she also made a mental note to try and meet some of the cute guys that were around.

A/N: All right guys you know the drill read and review please. Also who do you think Randy's Fiancée should be I cant decide at the moment.


	5. Authors Note

Alright guys I am back in business I have my own laptop now so I can continue with my fictions I just need some time to get back in the swing of things,

Also I still want to know who you guys want Randy's fiancée to be so write some reviews and let me know next chapter should be up by Tuesday.

Love

Becki


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I lost track of where this story was going so bear with me if this is weird and doesn't make sense thank you all!

As Amber walked into the Arena with Randy the other wrestlers kept giving him glares and funny looks as Amber looked around nervously.

"Dad why do they all keep staring at me? Have you never told them you had a daughter?!

Randy kept quiet he had never fully understood how to tell his co-workers that he had a daughter because then he would have to go into all the details of how he met her mom and so forth.

"You see darling, it's kind of complicated!

"You mean you never wanted this pig headed wrestlers to know that you once had a soft spot for a woman other than those stupid sluts you sleep with on a regular basis"

"Ok you know what I have just about enough of your attitude, you need to learn to leave the past behind and enjoy the time we have to get to know each other."

He pulled Amber into an empty locker room and sat down with his head in is hands.

"Look, I really did regret leaving your mom and I wanted to get in contact sooner but I couldn't, you need to understand that is would have been hard for me to be a father always on the road. I've missed so much of your life I just want the chance to get to know my own daughter!"

With that said Randy got up out of his seat without waiting for a reply and Amber got up silently and followed him out of the door and down to the evolution locker room. Dave knocked on the door and went in to see if his friends were already there. He smiled when he saw it was just Ric and Dave sat in the locker room chatting. Dave looked over to him and looked at the concern written all voer his face.

"What's up Man?, you look worried"

"It's nothing I've just got some one I want you to meet"

"Please don't be telling me it's your fiancée again, I can't handle another meeting with her!"

"No No No. it's not anything do with her, this is somebody much more important"

Randy looked towards the door expecting his daughter to walk in on cue , but there was no appearance from anybody, he looked back at Dave and Ric and held up a finger as if to say wait a minute and he walked at of the locker room and reappeared a couple of seconds later.

Dave eyed up the young girl suspiciously wondering who on earth she could be, whilst Ric stood up and gave her a hug.

"Welcome my dear to the evolution locker room and may I be the first to ask who you are?"

Amber looked at her Dad before being able to answer the question he nodded his head and smiled at her. She stretched out her hand and shook Ric's.

"I'm Amber; it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Flair"

"Oh no my dear the pleasures all mine, what brings you to the WWE then?"

"I'm actually here with my father" Ric looked at her with a confused look on his face and then a light bulb went off in Dave's head.

"Wait a minute… No it can't be," He looked at Randy

"She's yours?"

Sorry you guys have waited sooo long for an update Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so once again I don't own any of the characters other than my own and I in no way own anything belonging to the WWE!

Randy looked at his best friends and smiled at them; neither of them had ever seen this smile before and were bemused by their friend's actions.

"Yeah she's my daughter; I just met her the other day. It's her birthday present being here and she's joining me on the road for a year."

Dave looked down and thought to himself "Damn, Orton has child, he doesn't act mature enough himself, and how is he going to cope with this." He smiled at Amber and decided it was time to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Dave Bautista, It's wonderful to meet you perhaps you'd like me to show you around this evening and introduce to the divas that are here on Raw."

Amber smile up at him and looked around the locker room.

"Sure that would be nice, seeing as there's actually nothing to do in your locker room. I'm going to have to make the old man here buy me some entertainment seeing as I left all mine back home."

Dave and Amber laughed at each other whilst Randy just stood there in a state of shock. "She cant go into the Divas locker room she's going to come into contact with her and then there's going to be hell to pay, I haven't even told her I have a daughter yet and now…..oh I cant think straight" Randy was having a fight with himself in his head and just shook it off and looked over at Dave.

"Take good care of her man, I don't want to have to come and beat your ass later because something happened to her"

He pulled Dave aside so he could whisper in his ear "Please don't let them come into contact. Not just yet anyways."

Dave just nodded knowing exactly who Randy was talking to him about, however he knew it would be hard to keep this two separated especially knowing that Amber was more than likely to introduce herself using her last name and then saying who her dad was just to justify the reasons that she should be here.

Dave tapped Amber on the shoulder and nodded towards the door

"You ready to head out of here Kiddo?"

Amber looked at him and nodded as her reply, she looked at her dad and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you and I promise I'll stay out of trouble"

"Good because I love you too, plus you just read my mind. Have fun!"

Amber and Dave walked out of the room and down the corridor laughing and chatting to each other about everything; the only subject that wasn't touched upon was why Randy was not around her for the past eighteen years.

Dave approached a locker room and Amber looked at the sign on the door:

WWE Champion

John Cena.

Amber jumped up and down outside the locker room and started breathing really fast, so much so that Dave thought something was wrong.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, its just that I've wanted to meet John Cena for such a long time and now I get to do this, I'm like going to die and go to heaven and then come back and meet him."

Dave chuckled and knocked on the door to the locker room

"Come in" A deep voice from inside called out

Dave walked into the room first to make sure John was decent and then waved in Amber, she followed him and looked at John in front of her; he was standing there half naked.

John: "Hey Dave what brings you to this part of the arena tonight?"

Dave: "Oh I was just showing Amber around tonight introducing her to some of her dad's co-workers."

John smiled at her and then looked curiously at Dave expecting more details about whose daughter she was and more importantly how old she was.

Dave just smiled and looked down at his friends daughter

Dave: "care to introduce yourself, or do I have to do the talking for you?"

Amber giggled inside and then looked up at Cena and smiled sweetly at him.

Amber: "Hey, I guess your wondering what Dave here is trying to say to you, well that me start. I'm Amber as you already know and I turned 18 on Monday and I'm here traveling with my dad for the next year."

John looked at her curiously still, listening intently to everything she was saying, absorbing it all so he could find out all the details about her, even Dave was taken aback by how confident she was around John.

John: "So then missy, are you going to tell me who your father is?"

Amber: "My dad's the one and only Randy Orton!"

John looked up in surprise at the statement and looked at Dave for agreement.

John: "WOW!, I never knew that he had a child, he's never spoken about you before so are you glad to be here?"

Amber: "Yeah I'm really excited, I've never actually watched wrestling before though so I don't really know what to expect from this place"

John: "Well your find out soon enough missy, Anyways I have to get ready for my match and I have a meeting in 5 minutes. It was good to meet you and I will see you later tonight, I'll drop by your locker room later."

Dave and Amber walked out of John's locker room and continued on their way.

Dave: "Okay so I'm going to take you to the Diva's locker room this time, but please be careful about mentioning whose daughter you are this time."

Amber: "What, Why?"

Dave: "Well let's say there's one person in there that he needs to tell about you before you go introducing yourself to them all, it's rather important."

Amber: "Well I would rather tell everyone upfront who I am, I don't care if he doesn't want me too, and I want to make friends so I will!"

Amber walked off in a huff in front of Dave and found the Diva's locker room and knocked on the door and walked in to see Trish, Lita, Mickey and Torrie sitting in there discussing there match later tonight.

Trish looked up when she saw the door open and smiled at the young girl in front of her.

Trish: "Hey sweetie, can we help you?"

Amber: "Um…I was just walking around to introduce myself really."

Trish: "And who may you be then?" Trish smiled at her and looked at the other three sitting in there and they all smiled encouragingly at Amber.

Amber: "I'm Amber and I'm going to be traveling with you guys for the year, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Lita: "Hey I'm Lita but please call me Amy, may I ask are you a new Diva here?"

Amber: "No, I'm just traveling here with my dad, its my birthday present you see I turned 18 on Monday and I'm just meeting him for the first time this week, my mum had kept him a secret for my whole life."

Trish: "So spill, who's your father?"

Amber: "Randy"

Trish, Lita, Mickey and Torrie all looked at each other in shock and unanimously said out loud: "Randy Orton has a child!"

Amber chuckled beginning to think that everyone was going mad; she wanted to know what they all knew about her father.

Amber: "What's so wrong with him?"

Mickie: "Oh darling, nothings wrong with him! Its just that we would never have expected him to have had a child and to be facing up to it. He is so immature and he constantly goes out with the lads."

Trish: "And don't forget his fiancée!"

Amber: "Dad mentioned her at the airport the other day. Who is she?"

Just as Trish was about to answer the question Dave came running into the locker and let out a breath as soon as he saw Amber, he looked around the locker room and saw she wasn't there he sighed with relief and smiled at the others.

Dave: "sorry about that ladies, I was just looking for Amber here I'm supposed to be looking after her and she ran off and then Randy gave me strict instructions to keep her away from…well you know who"

Trish: "Yes, I know exactly who you're on about."

Dave sat down and joined in with the Divas conversations as he realised that Amber was fitting in with them so well. That was up until the door opened and another Diva walked through the door, she looked at the others and then noticed new prey in HER locker room as she deemed it to be.

She smiled down at the girl sat in her place, talking to her enemies even though they acted like her friends she knew they were secretly jealous because she of all people was dating….not wait a minute make that getting married to only the greatest third generation superstar. Randy Orton.

Diva: "Hi, I see you're new around here, I just thought Id make a few things clear I am the top Diva here and I don't want you to get in my way ok."

Amber: "O…Okay, well just to let you know I'm not actually a new diva, I'm just traveling with my dad for a while."

Dave and Trish looked on; knowing where this was going but neither seemed to be able to intervene in what was happening.

Diva: "Oh really? Who is he?"

Amber: "Well if you must know he's..."

Trish quickly butted in: "She's um Dave's daughter."

….SO what did you think and what's going to happen when the truth is out. Thanks for reading please please review.

xx


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: 2 updates one night shock horror like I said don't own anyone but Amber: Please be aware may contain some sexual references.

The diva looked at Trish in shock and then looked over at Dave

Diva: "I didn't realise that you had four daughters, that's cool but how come you've never talked about her before?"

Dave looked at her and thought to himself "Shit thanks a lot Trish, how am I going to get out of this one now and she's going to fucking kill Randy when she finds out the truth. I need to tell him soon."

Dave: "Well you see, she lives with my first wife and she didn't want to be involved around the wrestling scene so I just kept her as my little secret from this place as I'm sure everybody here does."

Diva: "well I'll see you lot later, I need to go find my man"

Torrie: "Yeah whatever, bye Candice." _"Good riddance, the bitch has gone for a while at least, but damn how's Amber going to react when she realises that the witch is her new step-mom to be!" Torrie sat there muttering to herself._

_Dave sat in the locker room, watching whilst Amber was asleep on the couch, Randy had disappeared long before they made it back and it would take no genius to guess where he was and with who._

_Ric walked in and interrupted Dave's thoughts._

_Ric: "Hey big man, what's the matter with you?"_

_Dave: "You know just thinking about things"_

_Ric: "problems tonight?"_

_Dave: " You guessed it, we were in the Diva's locker room talking to the girls when Candice walked in and Amber was going to introduce herself as his daughter when Trish stopped her and now Candice thinks she's my daughter. How do I explain this to her father?"_

_Ric: "Wow that's some situation you've got yourself involved in"_

_Dave looked down and nodded his head._

_Ric: "there's no need to worry, I'm sure he'll be grateful well I hope he will. After all he didn't want her to know just yet."_

­

Amber woke up at that moment in time and noticed Ric and Dave huddled in the corner having some kind of conference meeting.

Amber walked over, trying to listen into the conversation, only to catch the last thing Ric said

"He didn't want her to know"

Amber tapped Dave on the shoulder and he sighed.

Dave: "you ok kiddo?"

Amber: "Yeah I'm just tired and wondering where my dad is so I can get back to the hotel and sleep. It's been such a long day for me and I just need to unwind."

Dave: "Yeah I understand, how about I call him and then you can ride back with me and Ric"

Amber shrugged: "Ok I guess."

Dave smiled and stood up and walked out of the room to make a call leaving Ric and amber alone to talk.

Ric: "you know something darling, your nothing like your father you have brains from what I can tell and you act so much older than 18."

Amber: "Thanks Ric, but I need to know what you guys really think of my dad"

_Dave was stood outside on his cell phone trying to get a hold of Randy he had already called three times and was on the fourth attempt. Just as Dave was about to give up trying, he finally heard a voice on the other end._

_Randy: "Hello?"  
_

_Dave: "hey bro. it's me just ringing to let you know we are going to bring Amber back to the hotel."_

_Randy: "Oh Okay man, can you take her to your room for a while and then I'll come meet you?"_

_Dave: "sure, but this can't go on for ever."_

Dave sighed and flipped his phone shut and went to get Amber and Ric.

Randy's P.O.V

_I cannot believe how stupid I have been these past few days, I know Candice needs to know about Amber, but how exactly do I come out with its not like it's the easiest thing in the world to tell your fiancée all of a sudden. _

_I sigh as I'm sat in her hotel room after a hard match with Candice giving me a massage as my phone goes _

"_baby ignore it" I do as she wishes and in fact the phone rings another 2 times and I continue to forget about it, however on the fourth ring I start to panic thinking something could be wrong with my daughter so I answer it and head to the bathroom to talk in private._

_Randy: "Hello?"  
_

_Dave: "hey bro. it's me just ringing to let you know we are going to bring Amber back to the hotel."_

_Randy: "Oh Okay man, can you take her to your room for a while and then I'll come meet you?"_

_Dave: "sure, but this can't go on for ever."_

_So that's how are little conversation goes and I walk back towards the bed and try to let his last comment go but for some reason it bugs me. However it doesn't sit in my mind for long as Candice reaches down and unzips my pants and takes them off and takes me into her mouth trying to relax me some more I lean back on to the bed and moan as Candice starts sucking on me and making me feel good and I totally forget all about my daughter being over at Dave's hotel room and soon enough I have Candice undressed and am on top of her ._

_We fall asleep in each others arms after a very passionate night._

_A/N 2: Sorry to stop here guys but felt like making a lil cliff hanger lol just for fun and since you got 2 updates tonight. And its late here so as usual read, review, be happy. Should update end of weekend!_

_Love y'all_

_xx_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so Once again I own nobody affiliated to the WWE.

The next morning and Randy awakes to the sound of his phone ringing, he looks at the caller Id and sees that Dave is calling him. He ignores the call and silently gets up careful not to wake up Candice and gets dressed and quietly sneaks out of the room.

_Dave's POV_

_Dave was just waking up the next morning with a bad back and neck ache after having slept in the chair all night whilst Amber had used his bed. Dave sighs to himself knowing that unless Randy was ready to tell Candice about her then this could end up being a regular occurrence. He decided it was time to call Randy and find out exactly what was going on. _

"_Damn it Randy, why can't you just answer the fucking phone for once,"_

_Dave threw his phone down on the dresser and stormed off into the bathroom to take a shower and try to relax and think of how to speak to Randy. Seeing as Dave had three girls himself he presumed that Randy would listen to him and see some sense._

_Dave was relatively calm once he had stepped out of his shower and saw that Amber had a woken and was sitting up in the bed looking around the room._

"_Hey kiddo how'd you sleep?"_

"_Ok I guess, I just don't understand why I'm still here"_

"_Me either, I'm sure you're dad must have had other stuff on his mind."  
_

_He smiled weakly at her and ordered them both breakfast._

All of that took place about 20 minutes before morning and for that matter the rest of the day had been ruined and to think it was only the end of the first week that Amber had spent traveling on the road with her dad they had another year left of this.

Randy had gotten himself out of the hotel room and located Dave's room as he knocked on the door, he started thinking how about how much of a shit father he had been since Amber had arrived.

Dave got off the bed once he and Amber had just finished eating and heard the knocking he sighed and went to answer it.

Randy looked down feeling ashamed, all because he had been too wrapped up in other things to pick up his daughter. But then again she was an adult she was capable of finding the room herself.

Randy: "Hey Man. Just thought Id come get Amber"

Dave: "Sure thing, but you know you can't get keep this act up for long, she needs to know and you can't expect us to keep covering for you every time you need to make a call to your girl at night its not fair on anyone. I have three daughters and never once have I put a woman in front of them, you need to pull your damn act together and live up to your responsibilities after all you haven't seen her in 18 years! And now you just want to ignore her."

Randy sighed and nodded his head

"I know, I was just I can't do it Dave, I can't tell her that I have a daughter she's always said that we're going to have children at some time and now its just, I've got her back in my life and its hard. Candice would have a fit and you know it Dave. Just leave me be I will do it in my own time! For now I just have to keep them apart!"

Randy stormed into Batista's room and grabbed his daughter by the wrists,

"GET UP, we're leaving"

Amber glared at her father not moving from her position on the bed.

"NOW!"

Amber sighed and withdrew herself slowly from the bed she walked to Dave and gave him a hug

"Thanks for all the help last night and for breakfast this morning"  
Amber reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed her father at the door.

They eventually reached Randy's hotel room and she got in the door and sat down on the bed in a stress she looked up at father and smirked. Things were going to get interesting.

"Dad, what was all that about? I'm old enough to make my own decisions and since you didn't come back last night I stayed in Dave's room, seeing as I don't have a key to here!"

Randy sighed and sat down opposite her

"Listen to me; you need to cut your attitude if you plan on spending a long time around here with me. I don't need you ruining things and as it is I am already keeping secrets from one person because I don't know how she's going to react to me having a daughter and not told her"

"Well that's a first! You haven't told anybody you work with that I'm your daughter have you?" Amber raised her voice "What's the matter with you, are you ashamed that you have a daughter. I'll leave and go home if you want and you never have to see me again!"

Randy sat listening intently to every word that she had to say to him, and slowly lifted his head to reveal the tears that had formed in his eyes. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug.

"Of course I' not ashamed of you, it' just well my career is on top form at the moment and I told you I was getting married, I just don't know if my fiancée can handle me having a daughter. She's nice and everything but the guys they seem to have a problem with her and I know they sit and talk about us behind my back talking of how I shouldn't be with her."

"Well why can't you just introduce us, I want to meet everyone, that includes my grandparents I don't want to have to hide my identity just because of one person. You haven't even bothered to tell me who she is, so its not like I know who I'm supposed to introduce myself to."

Randy smiled and realised that he should have thought things through a whole lot more before he brought on tour. However if she was old enough to tell him all of this and knew what she wanted then maybe he would have to agree to it.

"Well we could go down to her room now if you really want to meet her"

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yeah, it's about time I let you meet everybody"

"Thanks daddy."

Randy smiled and left Amber to get changed out of the clothes she had been wearing since yesterday. She pulled her hair up into a half pony tail and meet her dad outside of their room. She smiled and tapped on his arm and they headed down to the corridor to _her _hotel room.

Once they had arrived outside the room Randy knocked and waited for Candice to open the door.

_Candice's Pov_

_I was sat doing my make up as I know Randy would be by soon to big me up and as soon as I heard the knock I just knew it would be him. But I thought that he wouldn't have had any surprises for me._

_As I opened the door I saw Randy standing there with a girl she looked no older than 20 and I wondered what was happening, maybe he found her on his way he here and felt bad for her or something stupid like that._

"_Hey Baby"_

"_Hey Candice, can we come in? There are some things we need to discuss before we head out to the arena tonight."_

"_Sure Baby, come on in. Who's your little friend?"  
_

_Randy looked at me and shook his head, at that moment in time I knew something was wrong. What if he was cheating on me? Or worse he was going to leave me for this little bitch stood with him. _

_They sat down on the couch in front of me and that's when he dropped the bombshell._

_Randy's POV _

I thought things were going well. Candice took everything in and was looking at Amber rather happily when she opened the door however I don't think she was expecting what was about to happen.

"Candice, Babe, I have something I need to tell you. I haven't been honest with you recently."

"Randy?"

"Shh just let me talk please. I know you were becoming suspicious of those phone calls and letters that I was sending and receiving but there was nothing going on that was bad honestly. You see I was in contact with my old girlfriend from back when I was doing all the old indie shows and things."

"Go on."

"Well you see I've been in contact with her for several years. I've just never had to tell anybody before because it hasn't concerned them. But now I have to tell you that this young lady here….well introduce yourself darling."

"Hey Candice, I'm Amber and I'm his daughter."

That was it Candice flew off the handle and started throwing her items at me.

"RANDY, how could you? Why did you never tell me that you had a daughter before! How could you keep something like this a secret, after all we've been through to get to this stage in our relationship and now…now you want to tell me that she's your daughter?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you I mean it. I love you and you know that. You just need to get used to the fact that I have a daughter and that AMBER will be on the road with US for a year."

Candice sunk down on the bed and Amber looked at her dad and smiled before slipping out of the room, living the two adults to have a conversation to try and sort out the argument between them selves.

_Amber's POV_

_After Amber had snuck out of the room she walked along the corridors of the hotel until she found the gym and went to sit inside, until she could calm down._

_I can't believe how she reacted to that news she is such a bitch. Why the hell is my dad marrying her? _

_Amber found herself sitting in the gym for quite some time before anybody walked in there disturbing her train of thoughts._

"_Hey short stuff!"_

_Amber looked up relieved to see John had sat next to her and was proceeding to find out why she was so miserable._

"_Long morning?"_

"_You can something like that,"_

"_Want to talk about it; you know I'm pretty good at listening?"_

"_Sure why not it can't harm can it. I'm guessing you know my dad's fiancée Candice"  
_

_John looked at her "so he told her" He thought to himself._

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_Well last night, he forgot about me because of her and when he came to get this morning from Dave's room I told him that he needed to introduce her to me because he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer."  
_

_John nodded understanding where this would be going._

"_So we go to her hotel room to tell her, and she got all funny over him having a daughter whilst I was sat there. I just had to get out of the room before something was said that either I would regret or she would regret."_

"_You know short stuff, it's going to be hard for you, but you need to remember that your dad loves you, he wouldn't have invited you here otherwise would he. I've got a plan how about we get out of here and go get some food, so you can have a break and we can talk some more. I want to get to know the real Amber away from her father."_

"_Sure, why not?"_

_Amber smiled and allowed John to pull her up from her position in the gym as they headed on out of the hotel._

A/n 2: OK so there we go…..hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Also just so you know in this story Randy is older than he is in real life. And John is only 22.

Thanks for reading

Love ya

xx


	10. Chapter 9

John and Amber ended up on the pier for the majority of the afternoon discussing everything from Amber's childhood to John's career and why he was friends with her dad.

John could feel his stomach telling him that it was time he got some food into him or maybe it was that sinking feeling telling him that Amber was officially the one for him.

"Hey Amber, do you fancy going to dinner."

"John no restaurant in their right mind, would let the two of us into their restaurant soaking wet and covered in sand"

"Babe, have you forgotten that I am the WWE champion, any restaurant would be glad to have me in there!"

Amber laughed playfully and punched John in the shoulder as she headed off down the pier leaving John behind her staring at her ass. Stopping to turn around and smirk at John.

"You joining me for dinner or are you gonna stand and stare at me all evening from that kind of distance?"

John mussed the question over in his mind and waited until she had turned around again and continued staring at her ass, after waiting for a while he ran up behind her and smacked her ass.

"Now I know you didn't just leave me behind on that pier after I was the one who invited you to dinner with me shorty, what would your father say to that?"

"And since when did you care what my idiot of my father cares, if I had anything to do with it I think I would be telling him a few home truths of how crap a father he is! He doesn't know how to be a parent to a teenage daughter if he had it his way id be wrapped up in cotton wool all the time"

John laughed and wrapped his arms around Amber's shoulders leading her back towards the car to go get some food.

"Now babe, you know that's not true, Randy doesn't want anything better than to look after you like the princess you are. But you're forgetting he hasn't had anything to do with children ever. He needs some practicing why don't you just humor him for now"

"I guess I could but you know I'm 18 and off the rails, in fact I have a suggestion for you. How about we skip dinner, go back and get some room service and head off out to a club tonight and have some fun for once."

John stopped dead in his tracks and spun Amber around so that they were facing each.

"Do I look like I have a death wish! You're only 18 and there's no way in hell you would be able to sneak into a club around here the security is tight"

"Johnny chill, I do have a little thing called fake Id I used to do it all the time back home when I was with my mum I'd sneak out after she had gone to bed and go to all the hot spots I've never been turned down"

Amber turned the puppy eyes onto John "Pretty please can we go out?"

"Damn girl you're gonna get me killed tomorrow, but you know I'm not going to be able to turn that face down so lets head back to the hotel and get sorted. But breathe a word to anyone and we are both dead."

A/N: Sorry so short but its just a quick update so you guys now what's going on I will be able to update hopefully tomorrow or xmas eve not sure yet.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I hope you all had a wicked Christmas and that you have an awesome rest of 2007 and hope that 2008 will bring all that you want it to bring. Suggestions for this story would be appreciated gratefully and any other ideas and what not on my other 2 stories as I am struggling to write them at the moment. Thank you guys!

XOXO

Amber and John had arrived back at the hotel and quickly crept up to John's room to avoid being seen by anybody especially Randy as neither wanted to be on the receiving end of a lecture from him especially if he found out what was happening later that evening.

Once safely in the comfort of the hotel room Amber threw herself on the bed and put on the first movie she could find on the television not that she was going to pay any attention to it. Almost as quickly as she was settled, John decided that they needed to start too think of who they would invite out for the evening without bumping into the older members of the roster somewhere else in the city centre. Deciding just to invite the people John could trust such as Jeff, Matt, Amy, Ashley, Trish and their respective other halves. Amber began to make the phone calls as John took out the menu from room service and choose what to eat, instead of asking Amber what she wanted he decided the best thing to do was to order the whole menu and he also ordered a chocolate fondue especially for Amber.

"So how exactly do you plan on sneaking out past your dad tonight it's not exactly going to be easy is it?"

"Well I know that they are all going out early for dinner, so I will just go back and get my clothes once I know they have left and come back up here and get ready if that's ok with you Mr Cena."

"Hmm so does that mean I get the pleasure of your company all night Miss Orton?"

Amber moved towards the end of the bed to sit with John and he pulled her in closer to him just as their lips were about to meet there was a knock at the door. Amber tried to get John too ignore the knock but he knew it would be there food and his stomach was begging to be fed. He begrudgingly got up of the bed and answered the door.

"OMG your…y…your John Cena, I am such a big fan"

"Look can I just get the food please and then if you leave your name Ill drop an autograph off for you at the check in desk"

"Sure man, my names Daniel Robinson"

John smiled, took the food and gave the kid a tip before heading back in with the food cart and smiling at Amber who was cracking up with laughter about the scene she had just witnessed at the door.

She moved herself over to the table and waited for John to dish up the food he had ordered for the two of them.

"At least you know you have one fan around, I didn't think you had any at all!"

John looked mad for a moment and lifted Amber up out of her seat and threw her onto the bed where he proceeded to tickle her until she could take no more.

"Say you think I'm the greatest wrestler alive and that I am better than you dad will ever be!"

"O.K. you are the best wrestler ever however I'm sure there is somebody that could kick your ass and then what would you do huh?"

John looked down and continued with his relentless tickling and refused to let up, even though he knew that the food was getting cold and it was getting later and later and he would have to let her go soon enough to collect her items so they could head out.

"John please let me up, I'm really sorry I know you're awesome really, I was just messing with you" Amber managed to get out in between sobs from where she had been laughing so much.

"Ill let you go after one more thing."

John lent down and softly kissed Amber. He then let her up so they could go eat dinner together. When he had no response from Amber he thought he had done something wrong,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the kiss to upset you"

"It didn't I'm just worried about what everybody else is going to say. I mean I've hardly been here and there is loads of girls running around after you and you've chosen me."

"Babes. Don't think like that, I chose you because I think your special and I really want to give things a go. But please don't think I only chose you because of your new"

Amber smiled up at John and pulled his head down and gave him another kiss this time it lasted for much longer and it was very passionate. Amber eventually pulled back and they both smiled and moved to sit down for dinner. John suddenly surveyed all the food he had actually ordered and realised that he had possibly ordered too much for the two of them.

"So did you manage to ring everybody and get them to come out tonight?"

"Yeah, everybody is going to come out, they were all intrigued as too how I had planned to get into a club at 18, I told them I had a special way in and they seemed cool with that. I also threatened them all not too tell my Dad or anybody else what was happening so we didn't get busted"

"You've got it all planned out, and that's one of the reasons I think I'm going to love you even more. I don't have to worry about anyone messing with you because it looks like you would know how to set them straight."

Amber chuckled and took a bite of the salad she had chosen off of the platter in front on them. John eyed up what she was eating and piled on some chicken and rice to her plate as well. Amber looked up at him wide eyed and in shock that he had just messed with her food. John laughed and swallowed his bite of chicken whole.

"We can't have you just eating salad you'll waste away in front of my eyes and then everyone will think its my fault for not making you eat something proper. Nobody can live off of rabbit food it's not right too!"

"I am not eating rabbit food, it's healthy and has everything I need thank you very much! And besides why would anyone think to blame you they will all point the finger ay my father and that would just make me laugh because he would be in trouble with everyone"

"Now baby girl, you know that's not very nice, you've got to remember he is my friend aswell and I don't want to upset him too much, once he finds out I'm with his baby girl I am pretty certain he's going to want to chew my head off as it is"

"Awww little Johnny's afraid of my daddy, don't worry ill protect you!"

"I am not afraid; I just don't plan on having half of the roster on my back I need to keep as many of them as friends as I can and keep you."

"You are so sweet John, and I intend on keeping you around for a while too."

John looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for her to go and get ready for the night out.

"Babe you should go and grab your clothes, Randy and everyone will have gone out by now, but don't be too long I don't know if I can be separated for too long"

"You big softie, I promise I'm just grabbing some clothes and shoes and then I will be back give me say 15minutes"

With that Amber ran out of the room and towards the elevator and pressed the buttons to go up to her floor which was 6 floors up from Johns and the elevator was being extremely slow and Amber was becoming very impatient she just wanted to go out.

After 10 minutes of waiting Amber chose to run the stairs to her room and also figured that it would stop her from bumping into anybody she did not want to see. After making it to her room she realised that she was already running behind schedule so she just grabbed the first outfit she could find which consisted of denim hot pants and a pink shirt that stopped above her belly button showing off the piercing she had. And a pair of black knee high boots. She grabbed her cosmetics and ran back down the stairs and stood outside John's room knocking on the door to receive no reply so she figured that he must be in the shower and gave up and walked 4 doors along to Trish's room.

After knocking on the door several times she was let in by Trish whom had obviously just got out of the shower herself.

"Hey, sorry to be a bother, but John isn't answering the door is it ok if I get ready in here?"

"Of course it is darling just come on in and spread yourself out! The shower is free if you need to use it and there's some spare towels in the wardrobe if you need any."

"Thank you so much, you're my life saver." The girls hugged and Amber headed into the bathroom to shower. After spending a good 15minutes in there she got out and dried herself off and began getting ready for the evening.

When she walked out of the bathroom Trish looked at her in surprise. Amber had chosen to leave her hair down and straight and had applied a little make up and had added some jewellery to what she was wearing to accessorise.

"Damn girl, when John sees you, you're going to get all the attention all night. I just hope for your sake we don't bump into anybody at the club tonight. "

"Thanks Trish, you look awesome too, I am so glad I got to know you"

"Aww darling you're more than welcome, I'm glad I know you too. Now I think we should be going before a search party is sent out of you."

A/N; there you go! Please read and review.

Next chapter will be coming soon.

Becki

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_A/N: Hey guys once again I don't anything so don't sue! _

_Ok so in order for me to know whether it's worth my time continuing I want some reviews this time, Love you all._

_xxx_

Trish and Amber headed down the corridors of the hotel and walked towards reception laughing and joking the entire way, receiving strange looks from the other guests. Once they had made there way to the front of the hotel there was nobody in sight from the gang of friends that were going out and Amber had forgotten to take her phone from John's room so she had no way of contacting him.

"Trish, I don't suppose you have brought your phone down with you, I need to get a hold of John."

"Of course I have darling, I don't leave my room without ensuring my phone is my purse along with other essentials."

Trish reached into her purse and pulled it out handing it over to Amber who quickly dialled John's number and held the phone to her ears. The phone continually rang without it being picked up at the other end; Amber tried several more times to no avail and eventually gave up and handed the phone back to Trish.

"So I guess we just sit and wait for the others now then"

"Yep we sure do, I can't see them being too much longer, Ames and everyone else are normally pretty good with their timekeeping!"

"Ok, I shall take your word on it, so do you want to grab a drink whilst we're waiting?"

"No thanks darling, I can guarantee that the moment we step to the bar to get the drinks they will arrive it always happens to me has done every time I've been out with this lot."

In accordance to what Trish had said the other members of the gang arrived in the reception area and greeted Trish and Amber, however as Amber was assessing who had arrived she noticed that John was missing. She scoured around the lobby and began to panic spinning around in circles to find him.

"Yo baby girl, are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Where the fuck have you been! I've been waiting ages for you!"

John looked at Amber and almost did a double turn as he let out a low whistle in appreciation for her outfit.

"Damn girl, you're looking good, now I know I don't want your dad coming after me to kill me."

"Ya don't look too bad yourself considering it took you forever to get ready. Now can we go join the others so I can have an awesome night out with my great new friends?"

She started to walk ahead of John to meet Trish and the rest of the group before they started to get restless having to wait. John quickly grabbed Amber by the arm before she could reach them and he spun her around kissing her before allowing her to escape from his grasp.

"Wow um Wow John that was amazing"

"Glad I impress you with those skills baby girl there's plenty more of them to come when you want it,"

"I'm sure there is. Now lets go otherwise there will be no club left open when we arrive and I sure as hell feel like partying tonight"

Amber continued to make her way over to Trish and Ames who were both tapping their feet impatiently after all they had been waiting a good 15 minutes for John and Amber to re-enact a reunion of some kind even though it had only been an hour since they last saw each other but each one to their own.

Finally they all piled into the cab they ordered to ensure that they all had a good time and that not one of them would remain sober for the rest of the night which was usually a pretty good idea when Amber was around as she always managed to get up to idiotic things.

Once they had arrived at the club and John had paid the driver they all piled out of the car and strolled towards the front of the queue in order to try and get in as VIP's John went in first and the bouncers were ready to gladly accept him into the club but they weren't as sure with Amber at first so she tried a little bit of flirting with the bouncer and it worked a treat she was immediately let into the club and given a free bottle of champagne to enjoy and she intended to due just that and not share the bottle.

As they walked further into the club and towards the VIP section Amy saw her boyfriend Adam and ran towards him but for Amber this was bad news as it ment several other superstars and divas would be out so she dragged John over to an empty table to ensure that she wouldn't be seen and she started to down the bottle of bubbly she'd been given, John just looked at her in shock.

"Baby girl don't you think you should slow down a bit and maybe I don't know share the bottle with me"

"But the quicker I drink this the quicker ill be drunk and it 'll be a cheaper night for me! Plus I want to dance and I can't dance with the bottle so don't be a party pooper"

She pouted at John and carried on drinking and finished the bottle before he'd even been to buy a drink and grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor not noticing one particular table full of evolution members minus her dad, luckily for her they were pre occupied by women surrounding the table.

As the continued to walk down John started to protest with Amber and stood his ground causing her to stop and look back.

"Amber please I don't want to dance yet I haven't even had a chance to get a drink yet I don't find it fair!"

"Aww come on Johnny please dance with me, I'll buy you some drinks afterwards" she pouted at him in order to get her own way since it used to work on her brothers when she wanted something.

John looked at her face and couldn't resist the pout and the eyes she was giving him and allowed her to drag him towards the dance floor once they hit the dance floor one of Ambers favourite songs "low" by Flo Rider came on and she started dancing away like crazy and when John joined in she was having an amazing time and started dancing with him, John left her on the dance floor to go and get a couple shots of Jack in order to get him feeling more in the mood once he rejoined some more of her favourite songs came on and Amber started to grind against John and he had his hands firmly attached to her waist and stomach area.

The two were too wrapped up in dancing together to notice Dave and Hunter hit the dance floor to try and get themselves noticed some more, but instead of them being noticed Dave noticed the two young people on the floor dancing closely together and tapped Hunter on the shoulder and pointed them out they both stood there studying them closely before walking off the dance floor to decide what to do.


	13. Chapter 12

Once they arrived at the club Amber was the first one out and then remembered that she had no ID on her to get into the club since she was still under age and she had to wait for the others and hope that she could sneak through and passed the bouncers fi

_A/N: Hey guys aren't you lucky two updates within the space of what a day or so! This is because I'm so bored and have nearly finished uni just got one more exam to go and its becoming so boring to revise! Sorry if this chapter's lame I've kind of lost my muse at the moment and need to get back on track with the story._

_Once again I don't own anyone other than Amber so please don't sue me I don't have anything worth suing me for to be honest._

_-- Please read and review I really do want to know what you guys think!! And some ideas would be gratefully welcome.--_

As Dave and hunter were dancing they continually glanced across at the two young people on the dance floor knowing they needed to do something before Randy worked out where she was and what was happening after all they knew it wouldn't be long before Randy himself got bored of spending time with Candice and would want to go clubbing and no doubt he would know where everybody was going and would end up following on down to that club.

--Randy's POV--

I was still in Candice's room trying to calm her down about the information she had just heard and she was now making me feel extremely guilty about not having told her about this sooner. Whilst it took me forever to explain it all and why I had never told her this before she soon came around to my thinking, or so I had thought.

"Baby you know I would never do anything to harm you I just thought it would be better off it I kept it a secret for a while I didn't mean to deceive you and from now on I promise no more lies."

"I guess I can see your point of view but I wouldn't have loved you any less. I just don't get why you didn't think you would be able to come and tell me about I thought we agreed at the beginning of the relationship that we would have no secrets from each other"

"Yeah I know but this was one secret that nobody knew of not even the guys they all met her today and it was a big shock to the system I haven't even told Vince that's she's going to be travelling with us yet. But all I want is for you to promise me that you'll try with her even though I know that it's going to be hard work because she has an attitude but please candy for me."

"Randy I don't now I can't deal with another person being thrown into the mix right now, its going to be hard work for me to deal with this and I think its going to be best if you go and take some time away from me and spend it with your daughter and I can take some to think things threw. I'm not saying its over between us but I need space and time"

"Candy baby please don't do this, I need you by my side, you make me happy all the time and most of all I know I have something to come back too after I've been in the ring, if I had of known this was going to happen then I would have told you sooner please"

"No randy you need to leave my room now ill give you a call when I've figured things out in my head and know what I want but I promise you I will come back"

I despondently left Candice's hotel room and instead of heading back to my room I went to the bar instead opting to get wasted over this whole situation and that's when I realised that the guys were all down at the local club which was one of the main hot spots of the town, so after a couple shots of jack I grabbed a cab and got into the club almost immediately.

After heading to the bar and getting a couple of beers in and saw the guys sat down in a private booth and headed over towards them Adam and Amy were sat their sucking each others faces off and it just made me think even more about how much I really was going to hate this time apart from Candice she would normally come to the clubs with me which usually ended up in hot drunken sex.

"Hey guys"

I got a few murmured responses from them and then noticed that they were all looking towards the dance floor and I wondered what was so interesting on there so I turned and had a look and saw Amber dancing with my best friend John Cena I sat there for a few more minutes when Amy finally noticed me looking over at them.

"Hey Randy please me nice to them they look so cute together just let them be"

"Amy how the fuck can you say that! That's my daughter and my best friend dancing if you hadn't noticed I should go over there!"

"Look I think I know full well who that is on the dance floor and to me they look perfectly happy out there. Plus Dave and Hunter have been out there keeping an eye on them since they first came in I really wouldn't worry"

I paused for a while and then suddenly thought Amber had only just had her 18th birthday on Monday and that's why she was with me how on earth did she get into the club to start off with.

"Hey Ames, how did Amber get in here?"

"Ummmm. I don't really think I should be the one to answer that question"

"AMY tell me NOW!! She shouldn't be in here she's only 18 damn it, what does it look like now I can even keep an eye on my own daughter."

Adam stood up looking like he was ready to take me on.

"Ok Fine, she has a fake ID is that what you want to hear! It was her idea for us to come here not mine not Johns and not Trish's!! Let her have her fun tonight and deal with the problem tomorrow if. I shouldn't be saying this since she's my friend if you want to show whose boss, catch her off guard she won't know you've been here and then you can lay the authority down."

"Thanks Ames, look I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I'm just a little anxious tonight. Well I guess I'm just going to head on home and catch some sleep before tomorrow its going to be one hell of a day."

With that I downed my last bottle and bid my goodbyes and left the club unnoticed by anyone and headed back to the hotel.

_--Back to third person--_

Amy looked on as Randy left the club still looking rather depressed it almost made her feel sorry for him but she let it go and looked across at her boyfriend and smiled at him and dragged him up from his seat at the table and they made their way to the dance floor she looked over and Amber and John were still going at it. They were dancing so close it almost looked dirty.

Amy broke away from Adam and headed over to the couple and tapped Amber on her shoulder and looked at John for a second.

"I'm just going to steal your girl for a few moments"

John looked puzzled and just shrugged and made his way towards the bar whilst Amy dragged Amber off towards the toilets.

"Girl you need to be careful with Mr. Cena you guys look like your going to get your freak on right there on the dance floor"

"It is not that bad Ames, it's just dancing and I happen to be having a good time. It's not like anyone else has a problem with it"

Amy shook her head in disbelief and whispered to herself "girl you have no idea who's just spotted you and wannabe rapper getting it on"

"What was that you just said?"

"Oh nothing, how about we go to the bar and grab another drink and find those men of ours"

"Sure why not"

Amber just smiled and made her way out of the bathroom whilst Amy let out a sigh and followed on out.

Amber was at the bar and already had her arms wrapped around him by the time Amy had headed over there.

Amy looked on at the two of them and had no choice but to smile and let them be, after all she had already tried to warn them but she didn't want to get on Randy's bad side either. It was going to be a long and trying week for Amy to get through.

--Amber's POV--

I couldn't believe how drunk I was well I guess I could that was my plan for the night to get completely wasted so that I could forget about all my problems that had been mounting up since I had arrived and bearing in mind that hadn't been for long I knew my problems must be bad!

Whilst we were standing at the bar it suddenly came over me how tired I was and I was beginning to wish I could go home and just sleep the drink off. I looked over at noticed Amy and Adam looked ready to disappear and could see Ames trying to drag Adam out of the bar he looked reluctant to go at first and I could see that when she whispered something to him he was more than eager to leave I don't think I need two guesses to figure out what was said between the two of them.

I took my drink from John and we both did a shot as I tried to hide the fact that I was knackered from him, however the yawn that escaped my mouth said different and he noticed it.

"Come on baby girl we should get you to bed, you're tired"

"I am not! I want to stay and dance, please Johnny boy can we stay"

"Amb we need to be going, Randy's going to be wondering where you've got to as it is. Plus you still need to sneak back into the room your sharing otherwise he's going to notice you were clubbing."

"Like he'll notice I was missing he makes a crummy father, besides I'm going to have to find somewhere else to crash he would have to notice I'm drunk you know it's not that easy for me to be quiet!"

"I kinda noticed you've been yelling at me whilst we've been here. I'll tell you what Dave's still in here we could go see if you can crash on his couch or something and then if Randy comes looking for you in the morning Dave can protect you better than I can he knows how to deal with the mood swings"

I just giggled and nodded my head, id figured out that John can't have been as drunk as me he was making so much sense and talking at me like he knew it all.

He dragged me on the dance floor and we soon located Dave and Hunter who were surrounded by women trying to talk their way into staying the night with them. John tapped Dave on the shoulder and turned to face us, when he realised it was us he didn't look happy one bit.

John nudged me to talk and I refused to open my mouth to talk I couldn't let on to Dave about how drunk I was.

"Hey man, Amber here needs somewhere to stay tonight so that Randy doesn't know where she was"

"You mean to tell me that you want me to be a scapegoat for Amber, as much as I love you kid you need to face up to the fact that you're underage and shouldn't be in here. The only reason me and Hunter stayed in here was to keep an eye on your irresponsible ass."

I was riled and couldn't believe what he had just said too me I punched him in the arm and crossed my arms too look up at him.

"How dare you say that, I am not irresponsible I always used to sneak into places when I was leaving with mom its not like I need to be careful here is it! Johns here looking after me"

"Just you wait until tomorrow I might have to tell your father about the attitude you've given me tonight along with how much you have had to drink and where you've been and who with. And I would gladly help him tan your ass to get it into your head."

I was so mad with Dave, I thought he was going to be a good help to me obviously he would rather help my father even though yesterday he wasn't that appreciative of him.

"WHAT!? How can you say that too me, just yesterday you were slating him and now you want to stand up for him and get me into trouble I don't understand"

Dave sighed and took my arm and he walked me outside of the club John and Hunter not trailing to far behind us.

"Look Amber I'm not trying to stop you having fun but you need to think about your decisions wisely, what if you hadn't been with John and us lot tonight anybody could have come up and danced with you. I'm just looking out for you; I need you to understand I don't want you to think we're all ganging up on you that's not the case. Since I know Randy's going to be a crappy father you need someone looking out for you."

I sighed and relaxed a little bit and looked up at Dave to see the look on his face had softened out, I was glad he wasn't so mad at me anymore.

"Thank you Dave that means a lot to me I'm truly touched by it all. I wasn't trying to get you involved in everything. I really don't mind going back to my room I'm sure he wont even have noticed that I'm missing he was probably too busy with that slut of his."

"Come on I'll drive you and John back to the hotel, might aswell make sure you get back alright"

He looked over at John and Hunter who were engrossed in a conversation over some match or another for tomorrows house show. Dave waved them over and then led me towards the car and helped me into the passenger seat and strapped my seatbelt up for me. The guys got in the back of the car and headed back to the hotel.

Once we arrived Dave looked over at me seriously and took a deep breath in, he knew what he was about to do would ultimately probably get him killed.

"Amber I don't think its wise that you go back to your room tonight, you can crash at mine again tonight and deal with your father tomorrow morning when I'm sure he'll come looking for you at the crack of dawn but just remember I will be telling him all."

"Thank you so much Dave I appreciate it. And I will own up to everything that happened if I remember what happened that is."

Dave said nothing to me and just smiled at me before enveloping me in a hug as all four of us walked towards the elevator. Luckily we were all staying on the same floor so Dave was able to help everybody get back to their rooms safely the first person we dropped off was Hunter who was singing by the time we made it to his room. The next drop off was John but I couldn't bare to see him leave so I gave him a big hug and he caught my face and held onto it so he could kiss me leaving his lips lingering so I would remember the kiss for the night. Dave started tapping his foot impatiently and was glaring at me. As soon as John had shut his door he pretty much dragged me off too his room for the night,

Once in the room I almost immediately fell asleep dreaming about John.

_So guys please read n review! _

_Love you all_

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_


End file.
